


My little dove

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Harry Potter AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Basically this is a Slytherin Celestia likes hufflepuff asahina but she's always with gryffindor Sakura so she can never get to close to her affectionate dove





	My little dove

**Author's Note:**

> This was a late birthday present for someone so enjoy all

She walked down the hall the usual bounce in her step as she giggle at what the larger gryffindor beside her had said

Celestia gritted her teeth in anger as she calmly strode down the halls behind the two, though she wished the gryffindor away from her sweet little dove she knew it would not be as the two always ate breakfast together. In fact they did everything they could together and the Slytherin let out an angry huff of breath at her own mental reminder 

The gryffindor and the hufflepuff a perfect match in many eyes but not in her own, no she wanted... Needed the hufflepuff all to herself

She would take the gryffindor down herself if not for two things, the threat of possibly expulsion as it wouldn't be the first 'stunt' she pulled and the potentially, no certainty that her sweet little hufflepuff done would be hurt because of it

She wrinkled her nose both options would not be preferable over her current plan that was still stewing in her brain she was sure of it as she could feel it already at work 

She stopped before the great hall watching the two enter, sitting together despite being in different houses. She emitted a small groan before composing herself and heading into the loud dining room that was the great hall, head held high in pure Slytherin fashion 

She secretly hoped her plan would come to her soon as she took her seat at the Slytherin table doing her best not to react as the two laughed, always sitting too close for her liking. By the time dinner had come around she had her plan and was beginning to set it in motion

Of course if the witch had a time turner she would of been using it right now, despite her flawlessly perfect plan she had never anticipated this 

She hurt more then ever as she hit behind a small stone wall "yes" her little dove screamed out in delight and why wouldn't she, the gryffindor had just asked her out and she, well she had accepted as if it was all her dreams coming true at once

As she leaped into her strong arms she turned away with a hurried curse and began running like she never had before

Right now she wasn't a graceful Slytherin but a broken hearted girl, a wounded creature that was just to late

**Author's Note:**

> Well I didn't intend for this to end sadly.... But it did. Oh and idk about the nickname it came to mind and kinda stuck but anyway hopefully you all liked it


End file.
